END
by Luka-sama
Summary: Lucy no penso que algo saldria mal al alterar el libro de E.N.D, hasta que la primera noche llego y con ella las pesadillas.


_Fairy tail no me pertenece, pero hoy me apetecía escribir sobre ellos._

 **E.N.D**

La lucha final contra Acnologia, no había sido fácil para ninguna de las dos partes, puede que ese fuera el principal motivo por el cual Lucy, no sentía que pasara nada raro. El regresar juntos como gremio, abrazarse y ver que todos estaban "relativamente" a salvo y bien. Si bien hubo sacrificios por parte de muchos, no pensó que ella fuera una de las afectadas.

No pensó en eso, hasta que fue de noche.

Esa noche todos durmieron en el gremio, o lo que quedaba de este. Todos tirados en algún rincón después de una buena fiesta con otros gremios.

Fue la primera pesadilla que tuvo.

.

Ella era consciente de que era tener pesadillas, desde la muerte de su madre era un común en muchas de sus noches que solo incrementaron cuando descubrió a su padre muerto. Pero esa fue diferente, pues aunque era una pesadilla, ella podía sentir la desesperación de la oscuridad atrapando sus pies y sus manos, en una sensación de ardor y unos ojos rojos viéndola con maldad.

Gritaba, pero no la escuchaban.

Se retorcía con lágrimas, sintiendo dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo y mucha información adentrándose en su mente. Eran las palabras que estaban escritas en el libro de E.N.D, pero cada una se gravaba con fuego en su mente.

Se había levantado de un golpe en medio de la oscuridad del gremio, tuvo que poner ambas manos sobre su boca para no gritar ante el terror, hasta poder enfocar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Le costó varios minutos recordar que estaba en el gremio, que sus amigos estaban bien y que lo vivido era una pesadilla.

Solo eso.

Volteo a ver como Natsu estaba dormido a unos centímetros de ella, descansando plácidamente con Happy sobre su estómago.

Se puso de pie para caminar fuera del gremio, algo temblorosa y sintiendo un poco la respiración agitada.

Esa noche no pudo dormir.

.

Durante la siguiente semana fueron las labores de reconstrucción, donde ella se tambaleaba un poco y su mal humor era notorio. Sus compañeros del gremio la dejaban ser, pues no todo iba a ser como antes en poco tiempo. Pero nadie sabía de sus pesadillas, esas que llegaban apenas cerraba los ojos y que la despertaban a media noche gritando.

No sabía cuánto podría aguantar.

Pero luego de esa semana, estaba dudando si algún día desaparecerían.

—Gray—le había llamado cuando sus amigos estaban comiendo en medio del gremio.

El mago de hielo alzo una ceja al verla, pero sus ojos se estrecharon al verla tan pálida y con unas prominentes ojeras.

Por lo cual la siguió fuera del gremio, aprovechando que Juvia estaba ocupada con la peticiones de Erza y Mirajane.

Fuera del gremio Lucy le conto detalladamente sus pesadillas y lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando dormía, Gray solo la escucho atentamente mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada.

—¿Qué crees que debería hacer?—pregunto al final Lucy con un bostezo.

Claramente cansada.

Trabajar de forma Espartana por Erza durante el día, más no dormir casi nada durante las noches, daba un resultado demasiado cansado.

—Cuando herede el poder para destruir demonios de mi padre, las siguientes noches no pude dormir bien…tenía imágenes que supongo eran recuerdos de mi padre—admitió el chico de forma pensativa.

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida ante esa revelación.

—Duraron bastante tiempo, admito que disminuyeron un poco cuando Juvia comenzó a entrenar conmigo—musito este encogiéndose de hombros.

La rubia tenía muchas ganas de picas a esa revelación, siempre fue un misterio para todos lo que ocurrió ese tiempo que Gray y Juvia vivieron juntos, pero ninguno de los dos había revelado demasiado. Aun así Lucy estaba tan cansada y agotada, que dejo pasar esa conversación para otro momento más adelante.

En su lugar proceso la información.

Podría deberse a un efecto secundario de estar tan cerca de magia demoniaca, si bien era para luchar contra demonios la magia de Gray tenía un principio similar a la de dragón Slayer, una magia de dragón es la única forma de luchar contra uno.

En ese sentido quien podría ayudarla entonces podría ser Mirajane.

Se puso de pie dispuesta a probar su punto, aunque una parte de ella se detuvo al no querer revelar lo ocurrido.

—Tarde o temprano Natsu se dará cuenta—musito Gray con indiferencia.

Lo vio de mala forma, sin querer pensar mucho en eso aun.

—Gracias por la ayuda Gray—

—Cuando quieras—

No por nada ambos eran mejores amigos.

.

La siguiente noche fue peor, no ocupo dormir en realidad para que se fuera al carajo, apenas entro a su baño y comenzó una ducha, donde cerró los ojos. Todo empezó nuevamente, terribles imágenes que no reconocía, un extraño fuego que parecía quemarla y unas garras que sujetaban su cuello.

Soltó un grito antes de poner una toalla en su cuerpo y tirarse en una esquina del baño con respiración agitada.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

—¿Lucy?—dijo una voz detrás de su puerta.

Happy.

Su respiración se cortó y supo que tarde o temprano, Happy como Natsu, terminarían en medio de su departamento como de costumbre. Noto sus manos y los temblores en ellas, no quería que la vieran de esa forma.

—¿Estas bien? Te oímos gritar—fue ahora la voz de Natsu que parecía algo dudosa.

Trago saliva para eliminar el posible tartamudeo en su voz.

—Una araña—hablo con voz algo temblorosa.

Escucho a ambos burlarse un poco detrás de la puerta de baño. Ambos habían aprendido la lección de no entrar a la fuerza al baño cuando estaba ella, pues la última vez con una patada demasiado fuerte y una promesa de muerte al estilo Erza (estaba con la menstruación) les provoco que tocaran siempre la puerta.

El baño era sagrado.

Nunca se alegró tanto de haberlo hecho.

—Bueno apúrate que vamos a hacer una noche de juegos—hablo Happy animado.

No era mala idea, estar toda la noche con el cerebro pensando en otra cosa. Pero luego pensó en que pasaría al terminar, si ella dormía y ellos aun estaban ahí, se enterarían de todo.

—Lo siento hoy no quiero juegos en casa, vayan a la suya—hablo con tono enojado y molesto.

No con ellos.

Con ella misma.

—Natsu Lucy está siendo mala—se quejó el pequeño gato azul entre sollozos.

Sabía que era tonto, que estaba en otra habitación diferente, pero podía sentir la mirada de Natsu detrás de la puerta. Puede que fuera al silencio que se prolongo, lo cual era raro, ya que Natsu generalmente estaría sollozando igual que su amigo.

—Está bien—había dicho Natsu con voz monótona.

Escucho las quejas de Happy mientras se alejaban, que tampoco parecía comprender el comportamiento de Natsu.

Ella se vistió para intentar dormir, lo cual fueron simplemente diez minutos de sentir que se sofocaba antes de encender una luz, hacerse una pelota dentro de sus sabanas y comenzar a llorar confundida por el sentimiento de algo malvado acechándola por la espalda.

.

Tres semanas.

Tres putas semanas sin dormir más de una hora…con pesadillas cada noche.

.

Si no estuviera tan irritada o cansada, se hubiera preocupado que por tres semanas Natsu y Happy solo hicieran ese primer intento de invadir su hogar, para después evitarla casi como la peste. No le importaba demasiado, solo le importaba buscar una forma de como dormir. Había intentado ayudar en reconstrucciones como si no hubiera un mañana, pero el cansancio extremo solo le hacía dormir a lo mucho una hora más.

No era suficiente.

Pero esa mañana fue peor que otras, cuando despertó con su brazo totalmente rojo como si estuviera en carne viva y con extraños símbolos negros en esta.

Soltó un grito aterrado.

Su respiración se cortó y el pánico la inundo durante al menos veinte minutos. Luego tomo sus ropas, asegurándose de tener una blusa de manga larga y un guante en su mano derecha. Comenzó a correr luego como si no hubiera un mañana a la casa de Gray.

Golpeo con todas sus fuerzas asustada.

—¡GRAY!—grito varias veces.

Se sorprendido un poco cuando Juvia abrió la puerta, con una camisa que definitivamente no era de ella y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Rival de amores viene a robarse a Gray-sama—había dicho la mujer de agua cómicamente.

Quiso decirle que no era su rival de amores (como vez numero mil) pero en su lugar entro a la casa a la fuerza, topándose con Gray solo vistiendo unos bóxer, que ignoro al igual que las lágrimas de Juvia.

—Tengo un pequeño problema—dijo sacándose el guante y subiendo parte de su manga.

Juvia ahogo un jadeo asustado y Gray se puso serio de inmediato.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

Por suerte la magia anti-demonio de Gray, pudo regresar su brazo a la normalidad.

.

—Deberías hablar con el maestro…Mirajane…rayos con Natsu—se quejó Gray unas horas más tarde.

Lo pateo bajo la mesa con expresión cansada.

—Todos están muy ocupados—musito intentando leer un libro del gremio.

Lo cerró con fuerza al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Juvia también cree que Lucy-san debería buscar ayuda—expreso la maga de agua ya al tanto de toda la situación.

No.

No buscaría ayuda.

No metería a nadie en algo que probablemente no era nada. A quien quería engañar, su brazo casi estaba en forma demoniaca como cuando altero el libro de E.N.D, por lo cual esto no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.

—Solo ocupo encontrar un libro que me ayude contra esto, no es tan grave—les aseguro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ambos magos se vieron preocupados.

.

Corrección, si era muy grave.

.

Habían decidido regresar a las misiones, su grupo de amigos y ella no tuvo otra más que aceptar, no sin antes hacer un plan con Gray para que la cubriera durante las noches y no descubrieran que le sucedía, este a regañadientes acepto. Erza y Wendy la vieron confundidas todo el camino, al notarla distraída y con las peores ojeras que habían visto en mucho tiempo.

Incluso peor que la vez que intento terminar un libro en una semana.

En ese entonces al menos había dormido en algún momento.

Natsu en cambio estaba mareado y aunque no lo estuviera, no le hablaría. Debía buscar la solución cuando pudiera dormir unas cinco horas al menos.

La misión era sencilla y no duraría más de tres días.

Todo bien.

Hasta que la lucha contra los villanos se hizo presente, no había intentado utilizar su magia durante esas semanas, pero no había pensado que algo saliera mal. Como siempre, estuvo en lo incorrecto cuando saco la llave de Virgo y estuvo dispuesta a llamarla.

Fue cuando activo el sello mágico, que algo mal paso, un dolor insoportable se extendió en su mano y un grito salió de su boca.

—¡LUCY!—grito Natsu quien había corrido a atajarla en el aire, antes que cayera al suelo.

Ella en cambio vio incrédula la llave de Virgo en sus manos y como esta comenzaba con ligeros tonos rojizos. Volteo a ver a Natsu que estaba algo pálido, aunque su visión era borrosa.

Toco su rostro confundida al sentir un líquido.

Pero al alzar su mano y verlo rojo.

Supo que había llorado sangre, antes de caer inconsciente.

.

Sabía que estaba inconsciente, lo supo porque estaba en medio de la oscuridad y su mano derecha estaba llena de sombras, esta ardía y ella gritaba en medio de ese manto negra en que siempre flotaba. Los ojos rojos la veían sobre ella y una garra se clavó en su vientre sin quitarle la vida.

Solo dolor.

— **Es curioso como deberemos llevarnos de ahora en adelante—** dijo una voz oscura y profunda que parecía venir en todas direcciones.

No sabía de donde era.

No sabía quién era.

Pero era una voz oscura, como si fuera el mal personificado.

— **No estás tan equivocada, soy la oscuridad que ahora inunda tu cuerpo—** hablo con tono de burla.

Ella gimió un poco de sangre.

—LARGATE—grito con lágrimas en sus ojos, queriendo despertar de esa pesadilla.

— **Niña mientras más rápido me aceptes, más rápido superaremos esta primer etapa…se me está haciendo aburrido torturarte siempre—** hablo la voz con diversión.

Fue cuando apareció por primera vez frente a ella.

Era…ella…literalmente.

Era como verse en un extraño espejo distorsionado. Su cuerpo era de un color mucho más pálido y sus ropas eran simplemente un vestido negro (un poco similar a su traje con Caprico) su cabello era rubio ondulado y sus ojos de un rojo brillante.

Sus ojos se abrieron, antes de ser arrastrada a la realidad.

.

—¿POR QUÉ NO DIJISTE NADA?—hablo una voz similar a lo lejos.

Ella no habría sus ojos aunque estaba consiente, sentía su cuerpo muy cansado.

—POR QUE ELLA QUERIA EVITAR ESTO MISMO, IDIOTA CEREBRO DE LAVA, NO QUERIA QUE TE CULPARAS—Hablo otra voz que reconoció más rápido.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente y se topó con el cielo despejado, luego todo parecía confuso y no escucho más palabras.

—Lucy despertó—dijo Erza apareciendo en su campo de visión con expresión preocupada.

Gimió un poco, antes de incorporarse con dificultad. Rápidamente su grupo comenzó a rodearla mientras Happy lloraba sobre su regazo.

Noto la mirada de Natsu algo culpable, antes de ladear el rostro.

¿Qué rayos había pasado?

—Me sacaron la verdad—admitió Gray avergonzado.

Giro a verle mal, pero solo suspiro negando con la cabeza.

—No es tu culpa, yo debía haberles dicho que algo estaba mal conmigo—expreso acariciando la cabeza de Happy.

—¿Pero qué te paso?—pregunto Erza preocupada.

Sus labios se hicieron una línea fina, antes de ver a otro lado en busca de palabras que pudieran expresar todo lo vivido.

Pero sin otro remedio solo comento que sucedió cuando estuvieron en la batalla final, con Gray aportando su punto de vista en lo que habían pasado para ayudar en el libro de Natsu, Happy quien también había estado presente pudo comentar también.

—Luego vinieron las pesadillas…y ahora mi brazo—musito Lucy alzando su brazo derecho, que Gray había tratado, pero aún seguía algo rojizo.

La imagen de ella misma en versión oscura en su mente, le hizo fruncir el ceño sin comprender que pasaba.

—Absorbiste magia oscura—hablo de pronto Wendy captando la atención de todos—Al igual que Natsu-san y Gajeel-san fueron capaces de aceptar otra magia de dragón Slayer, al estar tan cerca de magia demoniaca una parte de ella entro en tu interior, Gray-san lo que hizo en aquel momento fue controlar las repercusiones instantáneas a tu cuerpo físico, pero en tu cerebro debió quedar parte de esa magia—añadió Wendy en tono preocupado.

Giro a ver a Gray, quien parecía también preocupado por lo que eso significara.

De pronto Natsu se puso de pie de forma violenta, antes de caminar enojado lejos de ellos.

—El cerebro de lava estaba preocupado—musito Gray de forma indiferente.

—Natsu—susurro apretando su brazo derecho.

.

El viaje a casa fue lento y silencioso por parte de todos, si bien Gray le dijo que podría quedarse en su hogar (con Juvia claramente) se negó caminando a su departamento. Al menos ya sabía que esto se debía a un problema dentro de ella que debería tratar, ahora con otra magia en su interior, debería comenzar a buscar formas de controlarla o al menos aplacarla.

La imagen de sí misma en su mente le hizo suspirar.

—Espero me deje dormir esta noche—admitió sentada en su cama.

Se arrojó sobre su espalda, para gritar al ver una mata de cabeza rosada en la ventana que la miraba seriamente.

—NATSU—grito asustada antes de tirarse al suelo con un suspiro.

No era otra de sus pesadillas reales, era su amigo en la ventana viéndola intensamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?¿Dónde está Happy?—

Ninguna de sus preguntas fue contestada.

—Lo siento—

—¿Qué?—

—Lo siento, la magia demoniaca en tu interior es por haberme salvado—

Hubo un extraño silencio en su habitación, Lucy veía a Natsu confundida y sin comprender por qué se disculpaba, cuando generalmente su amigo piromaniaco no se disculpaba por nada. Luego proceso las palabras del chico y soltó un suspiro a la hora que se levantaba del suelo.

Tomo asiento en su cama y palmeo el lugar a su lado, como un niño regañado, Natsu tomo asiento a su lado sin verla directamente.

Siempre viendo al suelo.

Verlo tan apagado y distante, le preocupo, ese no era su amigo y compañero de aventuras.

—No debes disculparte Natsu, te salve porque eres mi amigo y además, tu salvaste todos nuestros traseros después, no hubiéramos ganado esa batalla sin ti—le recordó.

Natsu seguía molesto consigo mismo, lo vio en su ceño fruncido.

Bufo mentalmente sin saber cómo ayudarlo.

—Estas sufriendo ahora por mí—indico este.

Indirectamente, pero si era por su causa.

—Está bien, no te preocupes—le dijo intentando reconfortarlo.

Este giro a verla molesta.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no me querías cerca, es por mi parte demoniaca, lo sabía desde que terminamos esa batalla, todos me tienen miedo y nadie me trata como antes. Puedo verlos y sé que me miran de reojo, temen que explote o saque el demonio en mi interior—hablo en voz alta casi gritando.

Noto la sinceridad y preocupación en sus ojos, al igual que el tinte de pánico que probablemente mantenía oculto en su interior.

No era la única asustada, Natsu estaba asustado de que lo odiaran.

Sonrió levemente antes de tomar ambas partes del rostro del chico, quien la vio confundido antes que fuera atraído a un tierno abrazo de su parte.

El chico rápidamente la sujeto con todas sus fuerzas y desesperación.

—Nadie te ve mal Natsu, somos tu familia y nadie te odia—

—Me van a odiar—

—No lo harán—

—…—

—Además tú no eres un demonio, tampoco un dragón Slayer y mucho menos un humano—

Vio al chico verla entre sus pechos con expresión confundida.

Ella en cambio sonrió.

—Eres un Mago de Fairy tail, es lo único que ocupas ser—le dijo aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

El chico la imito sin dejar de abrazarla.

Fue así como ambos terminaron en su cama, abrazados y consolando al otro mutuamente, donde ella termino dormida sin darse cuenta. Despertando en medio de una espesura negra, que pronto se convirtió en una extraña habitación con muebles elegantes y un enorme ventanal a lo lejos que mostraba un cielo estrellado.

Al girar el rostro vio a su versión oscura al lado de una enorme biblioteca, leyendo un libro con los brazos cruzados.

Joder que se veía bien, ya quisiera ella tener esa elegancia.

—Deberías aprovechar para descansar—musito su alter ego oscuro.

Alzo una ceja.

—¿Ya no vas a torturarme?—

Esa forma oscura soltó una risa incrédula.

—Por ahora no, después de todo…somos una misma persona—se burló antes de desaparecer de su mente.

Dejándola a ella soñando entre vagos recuerdos que tenían que ver con Natsu y el gremio. Quién lo diría, cuando Natsu estaba a su alrededor, incluso sus sueños eran más agradables.

Debería dejarlo quedarse más a menudo, si de esa forma podía luchar contra su lado oscuro.

No importaba que fuera lo que tuviera ahora dentro de ella, lo haría una y otra vez, si eso significaba que Natsu estuviera a su lado en ese momento.

 **Fin**

 _No me pareció tan interesante que Lucy no sufriera una repercusión al estar tan cerca de la magia demoniaca, así que se me ocurrió que eso podría pasar._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
